This too will pass
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: Post Things Change. After Beastboy's discovery of Cindy Johnson, Terra waits for the next visitor...


**This Too will Pass.**

Terra knew that Raven would be arriving soon. Despite her heartache, which cause she hadn't worked out yet, Raven would protect Beastboy no matter what, and vice-versa. _That_ had contributed do Terra's distrust of Beastboy, after all there was another girl who liked him, and if she ever admitted it...

"I _know_ you remember _everything_, Terra." Raven stated. "Else you'd still be destructive, Like _my powers_, yours are also _too linked_ to your emotions to ever be _truly_ shut off. So why did you hurt him like that?"

Terra considered very carefully what to say. Then she spoke. "I didn't mean to hurt him, despite the truth in my words. Beastboy never really loved me, Raven." Terra stated. "Gar loved the memories I generated. There are things he shared with me because he felt I could understand them. After all survivalists can change if they were given a purpose and love. He just can't believe you can understand what he went through."

"Gar survivalist?" Raven said in shock, blowing up a nearby dustbin...

"Match our similarities, _all_ of ours. _None_ of us talk about our pasts. Each of us wears masks. Different ones, I wear normal girl, he jokes a lot, and you use sarcasm. The difference is mine and Gar's similarities would eventually destroy us both and _nearly did once already_. Gar and your similarities and differences work well together."

Raven once she'd thought about it, agreed with that as much as she hadn't wanted to. "Why not tell me? I understand what you have to do to survive."

"Come on, Raven." Terra laughed. "Look how you behaved around me. If you couldn't accept I could change why accept _he_ could?"

"That was part overprotective big sis. And as much I _don't_ want to admit it..." Raven flushed slightly but this time she had better control, especially since it was the _one_ person who understood what she was going through. "

Part jealous lover. Though _neither_ of you were ready then. He had to mature a little, and you had to get better control of your emotions and powers. But the thing is Gar did things to survive he doesn't want to talk about. Nothing as destructive as _we_ caused..." Terra reminded Raven.

"He wanted to help you because he saw himself in you." Raven realised.

"As you didn't trust me because you saw yourself in me." Terra said afterwards in wide-eyed realisation. Raven blinked, she hadn't realised Terra could be that smart. This certainly was one of the contributing factors.

"So in theory Gar and I could have reacted the opposite way?"

"Exactly. If I was a hot guy who was able to make moves on you I wouldn't have been surprised if there would have been a reversal in attitude between you two." Terra said.

"Yes, he _is_ attracted to you and you him. But he's also a bit young for you yet."

"I can't see why he'd be attracted to me. He thinks I'm creepy." Raven pointed out.

"Except for the Titans, who are his _closest_ family...?"

"The Doom Patrol." Raven states, realising something while thinking "_Please_ don't spell it out in your _overly saccharine_ voice."

Unfortunately Terra did so. "Let's see, we have a mind-reader who needs even less permission you before they go and poke peoples private thoughts, There is what could effectively be called a revenant (a ghost possessing his old dead body) and a person given up their humanity to extend their life. And couldn't they be considered well..."

Raven glared at Terra. "I don't like where you're going with this."

"Yes, you do, you just can't admit it. Because it's _frightening_ to you. After all you have enough difficulty with your emotions around him. Or so you think. But who do you always manage to warn before your inevitable explosions even if it's in your sarcastic way."

"Beast boy. We're still too different though."

"Yes, but less so than you think. You've made great strides towards each other. Whether you'll manage to get as close as you both want is a different matter though. Part of me hopes you do, you're good for each other." A large piece of rock smashes another dustbin. Raven looks at Terra

"Still jealous, I see, but _why?_"

"You'll _always_ have him, Raven, _even_ if you finally settle into a sibling relationship."

Raven hugs Terra tightly. "Beastboy is more mature than he likes to pretend. He'd forgive you for separating yourself from him. But then he was never the one you were worried about."

"No he wasn't. Don't tell him that I remember."

"He knows deep down, Terra. And I'm not certain he'll be able to forgive you _that_ when he admits the truth."

"Why not?"

"Because though understandable, your belief is _wrong_. He _really did_ love you." Raven then stalked away in the shadows that her barely controlled emotions generated.


End file.
